


When I Fell Down You'd Be There Holding Me Up

by Fallenstar92



Series: Gallavich One Shots [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comforting Ian, Comforting Mickey, Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, EMT Ian, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Yevgeny, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sweet, cute kid, mickey is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92
Summary: Yevgeny falls off his bike and runs to his father's for help.





	When I Fell Down You'd Be There Holding Me Up

When Svetlana went back to Russia five years ago Mickey wasn't sure he'd be able to raise his son; he and Ian had just gotten back together and Yevgeny was only three-years-old at the time. He thought he would crack under the pressure, but he and Ian had-somehow-managed to raise the boy pretty well, so far. "Dad! Pop!" Yevgeny's yell from the front door caused both men to run from their respective locations in the house-Ian from the kitchen where he was doing the dishes and Mickey from Yevegeny's room where he was putting the boy's laundry away-to see what was wrong with their son.

Yevgeny limped into the house-his shorts grass-stained and his knee bloody-with a red nose and glossy eyes. "I fell off my bike." He said, obviously more embarrassed than hurt. "Dad, can you fix it?" He asked Ian softly before limping closer to Mickey; he turned to Ian if he was hurt, but Mickey when he needed comfort.

"Sure, bud; you and pop sit down and I'll get the firstaid kit." Ian said, looking to Mickey with a silent command to help their son walk. Mickey wrapped his arm around Yevgeny to support his weight and lead him to the worn out couch.

"How'd you fall, bud?" Mickey asked, taking a seat next to his son.

"I wanted to ride without holding the handle bars." Yevgeny reluctantly admitted. "And I fell in front of Josh and Dave." Mickey hated those kids; they picked on Yevgeny for being small for his age and were just general assholes.

"Be careful from now on, okay, little man?" Yevgeny nodded. He laid his head on Mickey's lap when Ian came back, already looking scared of what Ian would have to do. Mickey took the boy's hand and watched his fiancé clean the scraped knee quickly before applying that stupid fucking antibacterial cream and placing a large bandage over the area.

"Wanna go back out?" Ian asked, already knowing Yevgeny wouldn't. The boy shook his head and remained firmly at Mickey's side. "Wanna watch that cartoon pop says he hates but secretly likes more than you?"

"Adventure Time, dad." Yevgeny laughed as he corrected Ian but nodded. Ian smiled, kissing the boy's bandaged knee before plopping down on the couch next to his family. Yevgeny seemed to forget his pain and embarrassment quickly as the show started and he laughed at Finn and Jake's latest shenanigans. He may have fallen down in front of his bullies, but he had fathers who loved him, so things could be worse.


End file.
